wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Warbles
Flora And Its Glory }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#808000; background: linear-gradient(180deg, #9ACD32, #7FFF00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Sebastian Moonblade |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | His two personalities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Swamp |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Swamp Green |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | “Angels” - Vicetone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | Domestic dog that turns into the Grim Reaper |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#808000; background: linear-gradient(180deg, #9ACD32, #7FFF00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | Is enchanted to not age along with Raja and the other Shadows |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | Straight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Shadow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | Mudwing/ Seawing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | As happy personality: to be the bestest most loyal Assassin to Raja As Reaper personality: to kill everyone that is put against him |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | Wherever Queen Raja is |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Dead |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Queen Raja and the Shadows |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Any enemies of Queen Raja |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | As happy: Bubbles, Sweets As Reaper: Blood, Death |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | As Happy: bitter foods As Reaper: being beaten |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | Breathing underwater, and the Seawing language |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | His super strength |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | As Happy: *Derp* -Warbles As Reaper: “You will Die by my Hand” - Reaper Warbles |- |} Warbles is a big dragon with the body of a Mudwing with some of the physical appearances of a Seawing such as glow spots and gills. The top of his head and down his back is a grass green. His side are a light swamp green, while his under belly is a light green. His glow spots are a golden/ amber except on the bottom of his neck which go from a light orange to a dark red at his stomach. His eyes are a brown color and his claws are black. Warbles actually has two personalities, one of his personalities, the one most people see is that of a funny, Happy, lovable dragon his other personality, the one all of his victims see, is that of The Grim Reaper, emotionless, stone hearted, and quick with a knife. Warbles parents died “Mysteriously” (Raja killed them) and either Warbles doesn’t know or Frankly doesn’t care. Afterwards Raja took him in and raised him as a shadow, teaching him the art of Assassination, along the way she noticed he developed a second personality that was perfectly suited for being an Assassin. Raja being Raja she decided to nurture this second personality and now it subconsciously comes out whenever he is about to kill on a mission. He and Raja are now very close, him being her most trusted Shadow. He is also close with Lokesh. text here text here text here Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Work In Progress